Transgressions
by TheTenderFury
Summary: Oh, the transgressions that our sins propose.
1. Greed

I don't own Hellsing. I'm just really bored.

I read Hellsing a few years before but I never really considered it much. Recently I started reading it again, and Oh, my lanta. Alucard and Integra are BOSS and need to be together. Integra is the only one for Alucard because she is able to stand up and challenge him, end of discussion. Sere belongs to Pip anyway, dead or not.

Summary: Oh the transgressions that our sins propose.

Chapter 1: Greed

* * *

><p>Alucard really couldn't tell when he realized he had a very possessive and greedy streak when it came to his Master: Sir Integra Fairbrooks Winsgates Hellsing.<p>

So many moments stuck out in Alucard's mind of when it became jarringly clear that he _wanted _her.

Who knows, maybe it had started at the very first moment he had set eyes on her twelve year old self. That girl shaking, shivering, and _bleeding_ but still able to show her uncle and him that she wasn't everything she appeared to be.

She was so much more.

She was a Hellsing if ever there was one. Abraham would have been proud. Alucard snorted at the thought. Good old Abraham was probably rolling in his grave at Alucard's thoughts about his descendant.

Guess it came with the territory of being a female Hellsing.

Either way, he served her and only her. This little twelve year old who could barely reach the top shelf without help. At first Alucard didn't know what to make of her, she was just a child with the weight of the world now on her tiny shoulders. It was now his job to help shoulder the blow to the best of his ability.

At first it seemed like sheer pity (not compassion, Alucard had lost that emotion centuries ago) and duty that bound him to her at first. She was this freighted child that did everything in her power to seem alright while he was the monster that made everything that went bump in the night shiver in terror.

But, for better or for worse, they were stuck with each other.

Alucard often wondered what Arthur thought about having a female child, considering Integra would have inherited Hellsing no matter what since she was the only heir really (Richard was a waste of space to start with). He was never able to ask him, since his imprisonment came before that but Alucard wondered if Arthur could even look at his child some days without thinking what she would have to go through. About the trials and tribulation that awaited her as the head of a very powerful organization in a totally male dominated world.

Still there was something more to her; Alucard could feel it, even at that time. She wasn't just a Hellsing with possibly the sweetest blood he had ever tasted in 500 years.

However, as the years passed and she grew with Walter and his help, Alucard realized what it was about her that made him wonder about her to even start with because eventually she wasn't the little girl that had woken him up with her blood.

No, instead she was a woman in whom people feared and respected, she was one who took charge.

She was one of the few humans that he could actually stand and in return she was never afraid to beat him back into shape.

But there's a very fine line between tolerating and wanting.

Alucard happily admitted that he wanted her blood, which was obvious. He was a vampire and blood was everything. Added with the fact that it was _her _blood that woke him after 20 years of silence, virginal and sweet, and she was a freaking _Hellsing_.

Oh, yeah, Integra was a target walking for him.

Still that didn't stop the craving for other things. The want to make her scream in anything but fear, the blush that covered her cheeks at random moments that reminded Alucard in ringing thought that Integra was indeed a woman, despite her efforts not to be. Watching her smoke a cigar and being jealous that the cigar got more action from her then he did.

The list went on and on.

So, he wanted her; blood, body, and soul. More so than he ever wanted those brides, Lucy… Mina.

No, Alucard wanted Integra Hellsing so much so that it was painful. Alucard bite the inside of his cheek so hard that it bleed.

He would somehow find the most difficult, self- righteous, and just general pain in the ass woman in the history of the _planet_ to want by his side.

Alucard just shook his head at the thought and smirked in that maddening way of his.

_Wasn't like he would have it any other way._

With that he merged into the shadows to find the objects of his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Alucard sat in the shadows as he watched his Master crunch numbers, go over battle tactics, swear like a sailor, and lite up a cigar if her life depended on it.<p>

Every now and again she would stop what she was doing and just sit there thought, lost in thought.

She knew he was there, she always did but something else was on her mind and she was currently ignoring him. Alucard couldn't decide if that please him or bugged him to no end.

Mostly because that gave him time to really look at her as she was in pensive thought. And he didn't liking what he was seeing.

The bags under her eyes, the dimming light in her ice blue eyes. The way her skin was slowly rivaling his in its lack of color. The way her hand shook with the pulse and stimulant of the nicotine from the cigars showing she's had more than a few before he arrived.

This disturbed him in many ways. It reminded him that regardless of the strength she had and carried that she was indeed mortal. Time would ravage her and take her away in due course.

Forget that she was barely in her twenties. It was starting to pile up on her.

Alucard bared his teeth in a silent snarl.

It's wouldn't happen, not if he had _any_ say about it.

Too many things had been taken away from him. He wasn't going to let her go too.

As if sensing his change in mood, Integra looked up into the shadows and sighed a heavy sigh.

"Alucard, I know you're there," she called. Alucard stepped out into the light and made his way to the front of the desk and bowed his head.

Integra sighed again and Alucard tried not to think of how unpleasant it sounded on a girl of twenty- two.

"What do you want, Alucard," Integra asked in a weary voice, completely disregarding their master/ servant relationship. Alucard could only stare at Integra.

_What a loaded question_, Alucard thought as he continued to stare at her. What didn't he want from her?

What part of her did he not dream of having for himself?

Alucard locked his vermillion eyes to her arctic blue orbs and wondering in that moment what going through her mind as they were pulled into this battle of wills. Wondering who would be the first to crack and give their emotions.

After a minute Alucard moved, faster than Integra could blink and before she knew it, he was beside her behind the desk, turning her chair towards him as he bent down, his long, ebony hair pulling them into their own private world.

Integra said nothing as she continued to stare at Alucard, refusing to blink. Refusing to give in.

Alucard grinned even more at her defiance. She truly was extraordinary.

"I'll ask you again Alucard, what is it that you want," Integra said again, all thoughts of exhaustion evaporating at Alucard's closeness.

Alucard grinned again as he thought of his want and desire to own and possess her. His avarice and craving for everything that made her who she was. Her sweet virginal blood that flowed in her veins, her body that hid beneath those hideous pant suits, and her soul that rose from the ashes of any situation.

_Her, her, her_.

Still grinning his insane grin, Alucard watched as Integra's eyes widened even more as he answered her in a single word to her question that was haunting them this entire night.

"You."

* * *

><p>AN: I really do not understand where these plot bunnies kept coming from. I really don't.

Anyway.

So, this is a very interesting venture I have started since I recently became a huge AxI fan. No one but my friends has any idea as I draw and make Hellsing references like it's going out of style. Another thing Hellsing made me realize: I now have yet _another_ reason to kidnap Crispin Freeman and just hold him hostage.

I haven't abandoned any of my other stories but I'm having way too much fun running amuck in other worlds of entertainment that I'm pretty sure will come back and bite me in the butt.

Please review and drop a line. Especially since I am really curious about how I did with these two lovely creatures of Hellsing. In character or not? Was it okay? I'm actually pretty nervous about this because Alucard and Integra are very dynamic in their relationship to each other but they aren't the touchy- feely type.

Later,

TTF


	2. Sloth

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. Tis rather depressing.

A/N: And now we're on Sloth, which personally when talking about Alucard and Integra, has got to be the hardest. Everything else is hunky dory but this is going to be interesting. Warning you now.

Chapter 2: Sloth

* * *

><p>Alucard, five- hundred year old vampire or not, had some very distinguish mortal qualities.<p>

This wasn't a new revelation for Integra Hellsing. In fact, she thought this for the first time a few days after his release from the dungeon when she was twelve. Back then it was just a blur for a good while after she felt and heard the gun shot that killed her uncle. In fact, if she were a different person she would even say that it was just a dream. A very sick, stress related dream.

Except, there were two things wrong with that scenario: she was who she was and tragedy seemed to follow her.

And Alucard was still there, proof that what happened was real.

Still, life continued.

As it were that day so many years ago; she remembered being in her father's office, messing with something. To this day she couldn't remember what she was fiddling with, but she remembered what tea Walter brought in that day because that was the day he returned to Hellsing Manor. Poor Walter had nearly had a heart attack seeing Alucard up and about after twenty years of sleep.

Walter had asked a barrage of questions afterwards, totally ignoring Alucard as he asked his questions. Alucard had just leaned against the wall watching this exchange; his hair still bone white from his imprisonment, still wearing his leather strait jacket and insane grin, showing a little too much fang for Integra's liking.

Then just like that Walter had gone about his duties and brought up a cup and teapot filled to the brim of Earl Grey tea. Then he left her and Alucard without a word.

Like there wasn't a vampire in the house.

Like everything was _freaking_ peachy.

Integra couldn't understand how unnaturally calm Walter could be with Alucard in this house. She was hyper aware if he so much as twitched, still going through the aftershocks of being woken up and was still trying to get his bearings.

So needless to say if he so much as lifted a finger, Integra had a gun on him in a second, remembering what he did to the men her uncle had thrown at him.

And judging by the amusement in his vermillion red eyes as she held the gun to him, he knew exactly where her thoughts went.

Which brought her back to his unnerving human- like qualities that he possessed. She couldn't remember what she was messing with that day. Frankly, she couldn't remember much of those days unless Alucard was a part of the thought. She felt him in the office all the time but as long as he didn't do anything, she figured she'd just take it stride.

It wasn't till he was right beside her that day did she nearly have a stroke because she didn't even feel the air as it moved with him nor had she heard him coming. If that wasn't unsettling enough, his next words scared, baffled, and surprised her all at the same time.

"I'm bored," Alucard said; his voice; alien, rusted, and husky took on a quality of laziness and monotone that left her only staring at him.

To hear this centuries old creature say he was bored was just mind boggling. It wasn't like a normal person saying it at all, especially since Integra had seen what he could do. It was just so _human_ and to hear him say it was a lot to take in for Integra's already over worked mind.

"You're bored," Integra answered slowly, not entirely sure she heard him right, that this creature felt boredom. Alucard smirked, a fang creeping out from his lips.

"Yes, Master. I'm bored. Surprisingly so since things have seem to change in the past twenty years since I've been, shall we say, incapacitated. I'm curious to see how the world has changed," he replied.

Integra was flabbergasted. She almost wanted to ask what he expected her to do about it. Like the twelve year old she was she just wanted to stick her tongue out at him and tell him in the most polite voice she could to piss off.

But then she remembered that this was something, someone she didn't want to mess with just yet. She still had no clue what Alucard could do, besides the obvious, i.e. rip men apart like they were paper.

She needed research and she needed it now.

She had walked around the desk, intending to leave, only to have Alucard block her way when he had been standing behind her before.

Integra could feel her hand clench, trying very hard not to look back, just to see that he had indeed moved like lightening around her. She could feel him smirking down at her, feel his amusement.

Whatever, the ass-hat could have at it.

Integra moved to step around him, only for him to follow her movement and stand in front of her. Seeing this Integra moved around again, only for him to follow her in tandem.

"Alucard! Get out of my way," Integra hissed between clenched teeth, refusing to look at him at all.

"Make me," Alucard said, all teasing and amusement gone from his voice. At this Integra had to see his face, his eyes, to see if he was letting anything slip.

He wasn't.

Integra feeling the blood rush to her through her body as she tried to calm herself by clenching her hands into fists as she continued to stare.

What she didn't count on was Alucard's hearing. As she watched him, she saw his eyes glazed over slightly in blood lust as he listened to her blood pump through her veins.

"Well, Integra, what are you going to do," Alucard asked again, now a little more amused.

And this Integra finally snapped and pulled the gun that she manage to fit on her person and shot Alucard in the head, officially blood thirsty and unbelievably pissed off.

Alucard seeing this disappeared before the shot pierced his skull, his smile the last thing to leave her sight, just like the Cheshire Cat.

Though she couldn't see him, she could feel him still in the room, watching her.

Suddenly she could hear a slight chuckle from no particular part of the room. It was like he was the room, it was everywhere.

"There she is. I was wondering where the girl that shot her uncle in cold blood had gone to. It seems she was just sleeping. I wonder how long it will be before she finally comes out to play," Alucard said, his voice bouncing off the walls; tone an odd mix between ancient amusement and childish interest.

Integra wanted to kick something. She couldn't believe she had fallen for that, his taunts. It was then that she also remembered her bond with him, more importantly, his duty to her.

"Shut up, Servant! You have no right to claim or know anything about me, whatsoever! You are under my control, or have you forgotten that? I will put you back in that dungeon if you keep pissing me off," Integra yelled, literally feeling her blood pressure go through the roof.

She made it to the door, still feeling his eyes on her. It was at this moment did she choose to remember his use of her name. She hated the way her name sounded on his lips.

Fact was that he made her name sound like it oozed sexuality and heat. He made her name sound like something delightfully reckless even though, really, it was just another word for honor. She feared how much she analyzed her name on his lips.

He was temptation at his best just by saying her name.

"For now on you will call me Master or Sir Integra. You were never given the right to my name, nor can I be seen as someone weak. I can't have a weakness. That's an order," Integra said. The walls were silent. However, they seemed to vibrate in approval.

She didn't know if she loved having his approval or hated herself for thinking that it mattered.

* * *

><p>Don't ask her what she did the rest of the day because she couldn't really remember. She remembered being in the library. She remembers digging up anything that bared Alucard's name on it.<p>

The last thing she remembered reading was the word Dracula, her head and face cushioned by that book. Next thing she knew she was in her room, in her bed, the moon shining brightly through the window. She had looked around, wondering how she got there. The thought was fleeting, but she could feel eyes on her somewhere.

She prayed that it was Walter that had tucked her in. The other option was intimidating and strange.

Sadly, Alucard's odd attitudes didn't really change over the years. If anything, he got worse for various reasons.

Some days he acted like a sullen child, especially when he didn't have anything to kill, like he had been taken away from his favorite toy (Integra shuddered at that thought).

Others he acted like a horny teenager, passing innuendos onto her like it was going out of fashion. More than once she wondered why he even bothered. She could wonder all she wanted about him, her, and how it seemed like all they ever did was dance around each other. It was her duty and just who _he_ was in general made it seem impossible.

However if anything bothered her more than any of this combined it was his moments of sheer lackadaisicalness and this usually lead him to those two words that he said all those years ago.

"_I'm bored." _

His boredom was scary. It just wasn't natural.

History, however, has a way of repeating itself because here they were, in the office, her fiddling, and his words. The only difference; she wasn't twelve years old anymore.

"What would you like me to do for that, Servant," Integra asked as she continued to writing with one hand. Her other hand was digging though the desk drawer, trying to find a cigar, needing the nicotine rush that was sure to come with this conversation.

"Did I say that you needed to do anything, Master? I just thought I would state how I am feeling. Is that a crime," Alucard asked, his head tilting slowly at her.

It was then she had a thought. Now, granted she had it often but it usually vanished before it ever really appeared. She never wanted to know because that would be him acknowledging time as something to watch. Yet another human quality that jarred her.

"Servant," Integra asked. Alucard shifted, showing he was listening. "What's it like? Living all these years, doing everything you can imagine, but still being stuck where and as you are?"

Alucard didn't answer her right off the bat. In fact, Integra was sure he wasn't going to answer it at all.

He could act lazy, he could be perverted, he could be everything under the sun (figuratively speaking of course) but life continued, while he stayed the same.

It wasn't that he was lazy or anything. Just after living five hundred plus years you aren't sure what going to surprise you anymore.

If there was anything Alucard lived for it was the unexpected.

"I'm not sure how to answer you, Master, mostly because it's just something you need to experience," Alucard said, his grin toned down, soft somehow in the moonlight. Integra stared at him for a second then went back to read her notices and put the cigar in her mouth.

"However," Alucard said, his voice breaking the silence of the office, "Every now and again, you find something, or someone, that causes that dismal boredom and staleness to lighten up a bit. It isn't much, mind you, but after being lost to that haze any improvement is appreciated."

Integra looked up from her writing at that moment, feeling his eyes on her as he said this with an intensity that was astonishing.

_Take note, Integra._

Feeling the pull on her mind, she looked around the room noticing it devoid of his presence that masked the space like a cloak.

_Left, has he_?

Integra grabbed the lighter and flicked it to life, puffing out a smoke or two as she turned to the windows and looked at Alucard's favorite fixture of any sky.

One nice thing about Alucard's human antics, though, it was clear when he forfeited, if only for the night, anyway.

He would be back.

Still, it was nice to know that she wasn't a just a simple dot in his existence. Integra puffed out a thin line of smoke, smiling at the moon.

In a moment of disgust she looked at her desk and the papers littering it. She sighed. She yelled and screamed about how lazy Alucard acted when it was she had a mountain of paperwork she had to get through before sleep even became a thought.

_Still_, she thought as she turned back towards the moon, finishing her cigar.

_Guess it really can't be helped._

With that Integra turned back to her work. With thoughts of immortality, idleness, and moonlight flickering through her mind, she signed her name to more documents, fighting a losing battle with her mind begging for sleep.

The last thought Integra truly noted, as felt herself being lifted up from her chair into strong arms, was about that uplift of haze that Alucard described.

Not that she would ever tell Alucard; that for all of his debauched, frivolous inactivity, she knew exactly what he was talking about.

That uplift of haze?

It had gone both ways when she had met him.

With that, Integra nuzzled her face into the chest of her carrier, ignoring the splash of red she saw as her eyes closed for sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: I never thought that Sloth could somehow be fluffy because this was definitely approaching fluff territory. But there it is. Huh.

Guess this was stretching Sloth a bit but whatever.

To all of you that reviewed, favored, or gave me a heads up for anything, I thank you! Love you all and I hope that you liked the chapter! *gushing here*

Anyway, please let me know what you think. Read and review because I am actually really interested in how these two come across. They are a challenge to write but it's really fun to challenge myself so any constructive suggestions or encouragement is welcome! I know it seems slow now and I am going to fix that soon with other chapters, so I hope that helps!

Later,

TTF


End file.
